Going Down
by SophieDevereauxtoo
Summary: Just a short piece about a ride in an elevator


It's about 10 pm when the two women enter the hotel lobby. Just about everyone in the room turns to look at one or both of them. One woman is taller. She has bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. Her dress is bright green and the skirt falls several inches above her knees, showing off her long tan legs. By anyone's standard, she is model beautiful. The other woman is shorter though her heels make up a bit of the difference in their heights. Her hair is long as well but is as dark as the other woman's is blonde. She has dark eyes and a much more exotic look, probably a mix of ethnicities. Her dress is blood red and is also very short. Though neither woman is particularly young, they walk with confidence, knowing they're the center of attention but are not at all concerned by it.

They enter the elevator first, the blonde pushing the button for the top floor. Others follow until the car is full, pushing the women to the back wall. The buttons for most every floor are pushed making the trip to the top floor slow. At each stop, as passengers get off, the blonde woman moves closer to the darker haired woman, pushing her toward the back corner. By the time the last passengers get off, the women are shoulder to shoulder. No one notices that they have their fingers entwined behind them.

As the elevator car begins to move to unload its final passengers, the blonde lunges forward and pushes the 'stop' button. The car comes to a halt, stuck between floors. She turns back towards her friend who is still standing in the corner, her eyes a bit wide with surprise and the sudden move.

The blonde woman uses her body to push the other farther into the corner, trapping her there before leaning close and kissing her. The kiss is a ferocious one and the dark haired lady responds in kind. The blonde's hands move down and up the slick fabric of her friend's red dress before coming to a stop on top of her bare shoulders. She turns the two of them around until her back is the one in the corner of the car. She breaks off her kiss as she begins to gently push the dark haired woman to her knees.

Once on her knees, the woman seems to know exactly what her friend wants. She slides her hands up the other woman's legs, raising her skirt to her waist. The blonde isn't wearing underwear and the other woman's eyes grow large as she gently runs her fingers across the exposed skin. She puts her mouth to an inner thigh and the blonde woman groans. She's been thinking about this all evening and she is ready. The woman on her knees knows this and slides her fingers up and inside eliciting another groan. She uses her tongue now, licking and probing and flicking the most sensitive parts.

The blonde woman has her eyes closed, her head falls back and her breathing is irregular. She is gripping the rails along the elevator walls while her body sags. She is only being held upright by her hands and the pressure the other woman uses to pin her to the corner. As her breathing becomes rapid and shallow, the dark haired woman increases the speed and pressure of her tongue until the other cries out and her body goes rigid. With a smile, she slides her body back up so they are standing chest to chest.

"Good Lord" she says as she tries to smooth out her clothing. As she reaches out to restart the elevator, the darker woman turns and spies something hanging from the ceiling. "Camera!" she says. The other woman looks up and smiles. As the doors slide open and the dark haired woman hurries out, she wriggles her fingers in a wave to the camera as she slowly walks through the doors.

On the landing of the top floor of the hotel, the two women stand and quietly discuss the possibility of the camera recording their tryst. "You know what we should do? We should go steal the tape" says the blonde woman. "Yes!" her companion exclaims enthusiastically. She pushes the button to call the elevator back.

When it arrives and the doors slide apart, both women peer in. They find it empty yet they still move to the back corner of the car. The blonde woman presses the button to take them back to the main floor.

"What are we doing again?" She asks. As the doors slide closed, the dark haired woman turns to her and smiles. Several seconds later, the car screeches to a halt, stuck again between floors.


End file.
